


Letting the Telephone Ring

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Being happy in a rut.





	Letting the Telephone Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Letting the Telephone Ring

 

## Letting the Telephone Ring

### by s.a.

Posted: Monday, September 01, 2003 8:15 AM 

* * *

Lex survives on routine, if only because the world demands it of him. Up at six, office by nine, lunch meeting with any of the current major world powers at half-past noon, manipulative social calls at four, brief dinner at eight-thirty, attendance at annoying yet visible parties at nine-thirty, climb into bed at midnight, have intense and passionate sex with Clark Kent at any available moment in between. 

It's a grind, but he loves it. He lives for the moments when he can break from his schedule and slip into a closet like some nervous intern, dropping to his knees or pressing Clark into the wall, raining kisses through panting breath on his forehead. It's not as though there's any real danger, considering his entourage knows him well enough to both avoid and protect the places he and Clark slip into, and anyone stupid enough to walk in would be quickly handed a confidentiality agreement and a pink slip; but the thrill is almost there anyway. 

The schedule he is on, that they are both on, makes those small moments that much more special and important because it feels as though they are bucking the system, even if it is one of their own invention. Lex looks at Clark and is silently thrilled that there is one person in the world who understands how this works for them, that it must work for them, and is happy in the carefully maintained rut they are in. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Smallville   
Title:   **Letting the Telephone Ring**   
Author:   **s.a.**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG-13**  |  **1k**  |  **02/14/04**   
Pairings:  Clark/Lex   
Summary:  Being happy in a rut.   
Notes:  The first of many attempts to get my muse jumpstarted. Minim says that when you get busy you start writing again, and there's truth in that. Thanks to Deena for comments. Title from Slod's Ani DiFranco title challenge.   
Disclaimer: Other people's gardens. I just like to play in them.   
Spoilers: Nada.   
Distribution: Hole in the Ground, http://hole.adamao.org; List archives. Just ask.   
  



End file.
